Rolu: A weird feeling
by Lowkeytrash07
Summary: Rogue found out that Natsu is Lucy's ex, one day she sees Natsu kissing a certain someone, he then starts a fake realtionship with her but it quickly turns into something real.
1. chapter 1

A.N

I haven't wrote in a while, I know that but here's a new story that hopefully will be great, and please give me suggestions about my writing.

Rolu 

Rogue knew he hurt Lucy probably more than anyone one else, when his future self killed the future Lucy, He couldn't help

but feel guilty every time he saw her. Sting and Rogue had a job to do with the Fairy Tail guild. Rogue was a little nervous to go there and see Lucy even after he apologized to her and she forgived him, he still felt bad, Rogue cleared his throat "do I really have to go" he said, "yes, this is and important mission me and you must work with the Fairy Tail guild to exterminate this dark guild(I know classic cliche fanfiction Fairy Tail mission) named Square Enix" (yeah I know that's the name of a game company, I'm a gamer by the way) "fine" he huffed, he walked out of The guild masters room and prepared for the mission. 

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail 

Natsu was fighting with Gray and of course it started a chain reaction of people fighting each other for no reason. Master Makarov suddenly yelled for the whole guild to stop. Lucy including Natsu and rest of the members shook with fear

"Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth will be coming to help Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy take on this dark guild called Square Enix, we will not make a fool of ourselves. Then all of a sudden Savertooth walked in, Makarov shrunk down and greeted them. Rogue immediately looked over at Lucy who was chatting with the rest of her team. Rogue couldn't help but feel

a strange feeling "strange" he thought, he couldn't help but look at her gorgeous blonde hair, her soft brown eyes, and her CURVES of all things. He suddenly realized that he was intensely staring at Lucy he quickly looked away "what was that?" Sting asked, "nothing" Rogue said, he turned away quickly feeling his cheeks burn up. They were to go by carriage to get to the place they were going, there were rumors that the dark guild is in the mountains, Of course since they had dragon slayers with them Lucy had a great time as she got stuck in a carriage with all the dragon slayers. Lucy as always held Natsu in her lap and stroked his hair. For some reason Rogue felt angry and jealous at the same time. He somehow got over his

motion sickness and asked Lucy a question "are you and...Natsuu...dating"? He asked, " , "well used to we used to date, he's my ex" she said, "Oh" Rogue said, he still didn't like the fact that Natsu is in that position with her. "Wait, how are you not motion sick"! She yelled, when she said that he instantly vomited all over her shoes "I'm...sorry" he said, before he vomited once again on her shoes "Rogue, come here" she said, as she flew Natsu of her lap.Natsu still asleep after that including Sting, she positioned Rogue in the same position Natsu was in and stroked his hair Rogue was blushing as red as a cherry he inhaled her strawberry scent as he felt her soft delicate fingers stoking his hair. He fell

asleep and woke up to turn around and see Lucy's beautiful sleeping face "she's beautiful" he whispered, he got up from Lucy's lap and noticed that Sting and Natsu were wide awake and staring out him with their mouths wide "it's not what it looks like" he said, suddenly becoming very flustered. After some silence Rogue tried waking Lucy up "hey, were her" he said, she moaned and rubbed her eyes as he got up, the teams ran out of the carriage, "you guys are here let's talk to the client" Erza said, "Oh thank god you're here I've had enough of this dark guild" the client said, "it has been terrorizing the whole town". "Their guild hall is said to be in the mountains" he said, "lets go" Erza said, as they were making their way to the dark guild Erza asked Lucy a question "why is there vomit all over your shoes"? she asked, covering her nose."Don't ask" she said, Rogue forgotten that he vomited on her shoes once again said "I'm so sorry Lucy" "It's fine" she said, Erza led them to the guild hall they burst through the doors and started rampaging trying not to destroy everything around them. But their guild hall ended up getting completely destroyed . "Mission complete" Erza said, They headed back to Fairy Tail ( after telling the client of their success) to tell Makarov of there success. "We've completed our mission, sir" Erza said, as she bowed "what's up with her" Natsu said, "good, Lucy come here" he said, He whispered something into her when her face lit up and she got really excited "really"! she squealed "what is it? everyone asked, "Im going to have my own spread out on socrerers weekly" she said, everyone congratulated her but Rogue was not happy that she was doing that "Lucy isn't even my girlfriend, why am I so protective over her" he thought to himself, Lucy went over to Rogue who was mumbling something to himself "Rogue you okay?" she asked, he lightly blushed noticing the close proximity between them. As Rogue took a closer look at Lucy he realized how beautiful she really was, AGAIN with her Long blonde hair, innocent eyes, and her pale lips he found himself leaning towards her he quickly noticed what he was about to do and pulled away "I'm fine" he said, Lucy slightly blushed about how Rogue was almost about to kiss her before. Lucy then turned back not noticing a beer barrel on the floor (probably left by

Cana) she tumbled over it and got ready for the hard impact of the floor but a strong hand griped her up. It was Rogue trying to balance herself she held onto his shirt that was not there anymore, somehow. She ended up touching his abdomen. She was blushing really hard now Rogue pulled her up putting his hand on her waist and took it of to let her go "next time if we get this close again I might kiss you" he said, Lucy was blushing really hard now "sorry" she said, as she bowed and ran away. Rogue quickly realized that he was getting hot. Then Rogue saw everyone looking at him, he quickly ran away.

The next day...

"I just know Mira will be talking about this" she thought to herself, For some reason Lucy hoped that Rogue would kiss her. Her sorcerer weekly interview was today so she quickly got dressed in a red crop top with a jean skirt she bolted out her house to go to the interview. Lucy dressed in various clothing some being a little to revealing she felt uncomfortable but she had fun. And they asked her to come again.

End of chapter 1


	2. The kiss

Chapter two- The interview 

The sorcerer weekly magazine Lucy was in stores the next day, All the guys in town picked up that magazine. The front picture being a photo of Lucy in a swimsuit. Rogue didn't buy a magazine as he was to embarrassed to while Sting did so. Sting ran up to Rogue and told him to read the magazine right away. Rogue sipping on his hot chocolate he flipped open to the first

page he spit out his hot chocolate as he saw Lucy wearing tight and revealing bondage gear really showing her cleavage and her curves. Rogue immediately turned a bright shade of pink realizing how hard he was getting for her right now. He flipped several

more pages doing the same thing over and over again until one page where they asked who she would most likely date out of their eligible bachelor man she said, that she would, (if she had no choice) date Rogue. Rogue was surprised to see this. "She likes you" Sting said, Rogue suddenly hit his head.

Meanwhile with Lucy

She bolted inside the guild quickly got her breakfast and tried to escape but it didn't work Mirajane popped in front of her "so you

like Rogue" she said, "No" she stammered, I said If I absolutely had no choice"

"Whatever you say" the Mage said, Lucy was surprised that the she-devil was stepping down. Then Natsu came over and dangled a mission flyer to her face "lets do it" he said, She ran out the guild and went to the mission with just Natsu like good old times. They had fun at the mission it was incredibly easy for them because her and Natsu worked together really well and stuff wasn't awkward between them when they broke up. She got back from the mission ran a hot bath and quickly got into it. Lucy was thinking about something "was it really a good idea to even answer that question" she thought, the she suddenly thought back to what Rogue said to her "if you ever get that close to me again I'll kiss you" Lucy suddenly sunk down in the bath "why am I thinking about that now" she said, Lucy got out of the bath after about an hour. She sat down her desk and began her writing for the night. "No" she muttered in her sleep. She immediately shot up sweat dripping of her forehead "what was that about" she said, Lucy opened her window curtains letting the rays of sun enter her room. Lucy hot dressed in her usual outfit a heart shaped crop top and a short skirt with her famous whip she grabbed her celestiral keys and exited her house/apartment

She ran into the guild everyone immediately turned silent as she entered "what's going on" she thought, she went over to Mira asked, "what's happening? Mira pointed next to her to see Lisanna and Natsu kissing. Even though her and Natsu broke up it still broke her heart to see him with another girl after all thats why she broke up with him.

Flashback

Lucy walked into Natsu's house only to see him doing the unspeakable with another girl. Lucy started dripping tears she ran out the house "Wait Lucy!" Natsu yelled, (if you haven't already guessed this is what she was dreaming about)

End of flashback 

Then Rogue and Sting walked in to talk to master Makarov about another mission when Rogue saw Lucy staring at Natsu kissing another girl in horror. Rogue ran over to Lucy but before he could say anything Lucy kissed him. Sting then Natsu then the entire guild starred looking at them Lucy whispered, I only did that to make him jealous" Rogue even knowing that this kiss wasn't real he was blushing like crazy "after all I got to get back at him for cheating on me" she said, Rogue became furious, "why would anyone cheat on her" he thought, Rogue walked over to Natsu grabbed him by his scarf and threw him across the room. Lucy and everyone else in the guild was shocked "Lucy is my girlfriend now" he said, Lucy was shocked at what he said.


End file.
